


Calling Red

by MeGaLoTrash



Series: Multiverse One shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blindfolds, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hints of Edgeberry, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Mystery Partners, Painplay, Restraints, Smoking Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Voyeurism, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, seriously it's Red's pov, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Red finds himself in a unclear situation, his vision restricted. but who's behind it?





	Calling Red

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scenario, but fits in with a mutli-universe timeline. This is explained at the start of EdgingBerry, but makes sense on it's own. If you want a bit more context though, i'd recommend reading that too :)

Red regained consciousness with a groan, straightening his slumped form and realising he was bound and unable to move much. _Where the fuck was he?_

He couldn't see, something soft was tied over his face. Red was knelt on a hard floor and his hands were bound in-front of him. There was looser binding over his chest cavity, he found he could move up and down but moving forward made them tighter. From what he could tell he still had most of his clothing on. His shorts were there but they had been pulled down, giving his kneecaps some relief from the cold of the floor. The cold air on his pelvis was not an unwelcome sensation even with the sense of danger. _Boss had really trained him well_

 

He could break free if he really wanted too... but that took effort. Plus he hadn't figured out how he could have got here, why someone would do this to him or... _Who_. Red shivered, he knew his mind had been in the gutter lately surrounding his new friends. Boss could be behind it all, but it was unlike him. Edge preferred Red to know exactly who was putting him in his place. Even though what he wanted was was unlikely he found himself analysing his most recent memories. He wasn't going anywhere, so he tried to figure out if there was a shred of chance the objects of his lust were involved.

 

One of the last things he remembered was saving Stretch from getting in a fight with Edge. He had been hanging out with Stretch and Sans for the day, planning on an entire day of doing absolutely nothing. Red had tried to brush of his enthusiasm at spending time with the other two skeletons. He agreed it would be nothing more than a pass time while their brothers were out together.. He tried not to think about the discussion they all had the night before, and how Boss had _actually_ agreed to it. He didn't think his pleading would have had an effect in the decision making so he should have known Boss was already interested in someone. He should have seen it coming when Boss appeared to talk to Stretch about his brother. Blue was totally Edge's type, and he have prepared Stretch for the possibility of him asking.

 

He had interjected himself between the two hot-headed skeletons when he realised what was going on. He had tried to calm Stretch down and reassure him that while Edge seemed mean he really was a big softie. He made Stretch see that he may push people's boundaries but he had their best interests at heart and would never really hurt Blue. Boss was practically beaming at him for talking about him like that. Red was rewarded by being pulled into a passionate embrace. It was over quicker that usual given they had company but it didn't stop him feeling weak in the knees over Edge showing affection so openly. The gesture seemed to have lessened Stretches rage somewhat. Seeing Edge's softer side he had agreed to give his blessing, adding that if blue did get hurt there would be hell to pay.. Edge had thanked them both, and left with an uncharacteristically huge smile on his face. _Lucky bastard_.

 

Sans had kept out of the exchange preferring to watch the events unfold with an unchanging expression. It was only after Edge had left that he started asking questions. The comedian seemed very interested in finding out what 'pushed boundaries' entailed. Red had tried to brush it off but Sans was insistent. His usual lazy gaze was swapped for a half lidded predatory one that made Red sweat. Sans kept pressing him, littering his speech with innuendos and bad sex puns, the fucker wasn't even subtle about it. Stretch had just... started chain smoking. At first Red thought it was because he was angry, but he noticed the other Skeleton was considerably flushed. Red wasn't an idiot. He knew Stretch had noticed the tension between them. He'd been watching that honey drinking brotherfucker since they met, aching to know if he was just as sweet. The problem was, neither of them were assertive enough to make the first move. It was killing him.

 

After about half an hour of Sans teasing him Stretch had lent into whisper to Sans and then disappeared. Literally vanishing in a puff of cigarette smoke. Red was almost certain his control had snapped and he was on his way to talk to Edge. He hoped it wasn't to fight with him, but Sans had joking re-assured him it was all the sex talk that had him bothered. Stretch probably wanted to set up cameras in Edge's bedroom or something so he could watch. _Fucking pervert_. Red was so caught up in wondering what Stretch was up to that he hadn't noticed Sans move behind him before it was too late. Then it all went dark.

 

From what Red could tell he was likely currently in the basement of his home. There was a familiar smell in the air and it gave him a sense of security. Boss had brought him down here a few times in the past when he needed 'extra punishments'. Fuck just thinking about it was making his magic stir. He couldn't get too carried away until he was sure though, if Red had learnt anything over the years it was self preservation. He had to be absolutely sure he wasn't in danger.

 

“h-hello?” Red whispered into the darkness, trying not let his voice shake too much.

 

He heard a shuffle of clothing and a distinctive chuckle. Sans. _That ketchup swilling fucker._ of course he was involved. But there was more, his hearing heightened he could pick out there was more people in the room. He had tried being calm but the idea that he could be made the butt of a joke made his blood boil. He could barely contain the growl in his voice as he felt his rage get the better of him.

 

“listen you stupid fucks let me go or-”

 

“That Is No Way To Speak To Our Guests! Where Are Your Manners Dog?”  
_Shit. Boss._ Red jolted at the sound of Edge's voice. Hearing his brother call him that degrading name in front of people made his cheeks flush. But he couldn't deny the rush it was giving him. He had often fantasised about being humiliated fully in public but Edge was reluctant to show weakness in underfell. Maybe their new 'arrangements' meant he would finally get his wish. His fear was rapidly being replaced with excitement as he decided to play along… For now.

 

“sorry boss. heh, i didn’t know ya were behind this.” Red offered his best cheeky grin he knew Edge was weak too. He heard him sigh and a distinct clack of heeled boots coming closer.

 

'You Honestly Think Something Like This Could Be Organised Without My Help. You Underestimate Me”

 

“sorry boss but i-” Red was cut off by a solid pressure to his pelvis, he presumed from a boot. He shuddered in embarrassment over being half hard already. He knew Edge had noticed as he pressed his foot down harder making him squirm.  
“And You’ll Stop Speaking Out Of Line. The only thing i want from you is confirmation of your consent and to clarify your safe word for everyone.” Edge had lent down into him, pulling at his restraints lightly checking they were sufficient. It was not unusual for Boss to ask for his consent without him knowing what would happen. Red couldn't help the nerves at having other people there... and maybe involved? Nervous energy buzzed around him as he gave up control to his captors.

“i-i give my consent. my safe word is- oh shit i guess we can't use red any more heh-”

“Sans!” Edge warned.

“s-sorry. erm, mustard?”

“I Guess That Will Have To Do. I Want You To Behave Yourself, Understood?” Red gave another enthusiastic nod.  
“Good, He's All Yours...” Red heard Edges heels walk away from him. _what the fuck?_. Red could hear the shuffling of movement as other people approached him and he half considered calling his safe he was so uncertain. But Edge was still there, and he knew he wouldn't go through all the effort of setting something up without it being good. Red let shaky breaths leave him as he prepared for the worst.

He could feel the presence of someone close by and it wasn't long before he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He swallowed reflexively as he let his magic form in his mouth and throat in anticipation before opening his mouth. He was rewarded with hot magical flesh being placed on the tip of his tongue. Red was 100% sure this wasn't boss in front of him. But he couldn't say for sure who it was. Still his mind ran wild with possibilities of an orange hoodie and a lazy smirk. The faint scent of cigarettes and a sickly sweet smell coming off them couldn't just be his imagination.

Jesus this guy was big, Reds formed mouth and throat was straining to fit it all in. He bobbed his head forward much as he could, determined to show whoever this was a good time. He gaged around them when he tried to reach their base, the reflex drawing a soft gasp from the mystery assailant. He could tell they were trying to keep quiet, but Red loved a challenge. He could hear breathing hitching and a faint whimper when he circled his tongue around the head of the other's cock.

Spurred on by the faint noises Red pulled out the big guns, focusing his magic to change his tongue from what he formed naturally. He managed to extend the length of the appendage somewhat and began wrapping it around the length in his mouth. He heard his captor muffle a moan and then felt rough phalanges grab his skull as they thrust against him. The fingers felt rough and long as they gripped the back of his skull. Red couldn't help it as he imagined Stretch being the owner of the hands, images of him coming undone flashing in his head.

Red continued to tease the length in his mouth as he fell into the other's rhythm. He focused on swallowing as much as he could and flexing his formed throat when the cock hit deep enough. Red knew this kind of treatment drove his boss wild. If this was who he thought it was, they couldn't be too different. He felt hands tighten and thrusts become jerky as he skilfully worked the cock in his mouth to completion. Red could feel his own dick throb thinking about what Stretch's O face would look like.

Red felt the other pull out before thick liquid splashed his face in ribbons. It took all his willpower to remember he wasn't meant to be speaking out of turn. He settled with a moan of appreciation then he drew his tongue out to lap up what he could reach. _sweet_. He could hear Boss in the distance make an appreciative hum, knowing full well how much his pet enjoyed stuff like this. Red would be pulling one off already if his hands weren't strapped together. He knew his full hard-on was exposed with the lack of covering and it was probably leaking freely. He could feel shame but honestly his exhibitionist streak was loving the idea of everyone knowing what a slut he was.

He felt movement around him and felt his personal space being invaded further, whomever it was had leaned in closer. He felt a tongue drag up the left side of his skull first. The appendage was hot and it's owner was enjoying tasting him if the sounds were anything to go by. What startled him was when he felt someone else lick up the opposite side of his face. _What the fuck?_ whomever it was had snuck up on them or, more likely had been there all along. Red could do nothing but whimper as he was lavished with attention from both sides, kissing and licking all over his skull and the top of his vertebrae. His mind ran wild now there were two possible playmates, and again he was sure neither of them were Boss. Edge would not be this gentle.

Both tongues eventually met up with his own and meshed together in a messy kiss. Red would have given anything to be able to see how vulgar it looked but his mind was doing a great job in filling in the blanks. He scrambled to focus and try and pick out the other's tastes but it was all too much. Red felt light headed, he couldn't tell where the next kiss or lick would come from it was overwhelming him. He could feel his knees shake as he found it harder and hard to stay knelt upright. Luckily for him he didn't have to balance there for much longer. Red whined at the loss of contact when the tongues drew away, hoping that what came next would be just as good.

Red was moved by his captors into a sitting position, feeling almost weightless as they lifted him. It was a little unsettling but he was soon grounded when he felt some long legs straddle his waist. Whomever had sat on him was definitely who he'd been sucking off earlier, their scent was making his mouth water. His hands were still bound in front of him but they were able to brush lightly over hard bone. He felt a flash of heat and heard his playmate inhale before he had a cloud of smoke blown in his face. _Holy shit._ This had to be stretch, no one else would think to do something like that. It was degrading and even though he choked from the shock he was totally into it. He loved the small chuckle it drew from his captor as his cock twitched against their wetness. _Wait what the fuck? Wetness?_

Realisation dawned on him as he shifted his hips slightly. His captors magic had changed. They were straddling him. They were going to let him fuck them _Holy shit._ He let out a groan and bucked his hips as much as possible causing a sharp slap across his face. _fuuuccckkkk_. The rough treatment just made him want it more, he turned his head back with a grin, determined to call his captors bluff. If this was who he thought it was, Red was a lot more experienced in these kind of games.

 

“thankyou...fuck do it again pleaseeee” Red moaned. _Bingo_ He heard the figure straddling him gasp at his reaction and unconsciously press down into him. What Red hadn't expected was the second slap hitting him moments later. Red thought that they wouldn't have the balls to hit him again. He took a few more blows before letting another moan rip from him. The pain was making his whole body feel more sensitive as his nerves responded to danger. He could hear Edge chuckle from his position at the other end of the room, his voice now muffled by soft panting from someone else. _blue must be here too, fucking hell_.

 

“You Do Know I Gave Them Permission To Do Whatever They Wanted With You. _And_ I May Have Divulged Some Of Your... Preferences” Edge teased. He heard another distinctive chuckle come from his right before his face was roughly moved in that direction. He was about to give that comedian what for when he felt hard magical flesh breach his open mouth. Luckily for his 'friend' he still had his throat and longer tongue present. Red responded by swirling his tongue around Sans's length, enjoying the moan it caused. The realisation that Sans was to his left and he still had someone in his lap had his whole body whole being throbbing with need. Red couldn't believe his luck and he greedily swallowed around the hard cock in his mouth. Sans was not as long as the other cock he'd been working, but he had a lot more girth to him. _He's more like me than i thought_. The perversion of practically blowing himself was not lost on Red as he moaned around him. Narcissistic undertones be damned, this was hot as fuck.

 

Red felt the body above him move and teasingly hover just above his dick. He knew better than to try and buck up again so he tried not to focus on the wet heat just inches away from enveloping him. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder as he felt smoke blow on him again. Between the air restriction from the cock in his mouth and the cloud of smoke covering him his head started to spin from lack of oxygen. Red had never thought of including his smokes in any type of sexual scenario but he knew he would be in the future.

 

He was jolted from his haze as Sans removed himself from his mouth. He was initially confused until he felt searing pain on his Clavicle. He couldn't contain his scream as he felt the small stub of heat being stubbed out on his bone. Red was not given chance to recover as immediately after he felt warm, wet heat sink down on his cock as his captor took him all in. The scream turned into a moan as the mix of sensations sent shocks of pleasure all over his body. Sans penetrated his open mouth again and Red realised they had planned the whole thing together. Sans had only removed himself so he didn't risk Red biting down from the pain. _Smart-ass_ he thought, tempted to graze his teeth on the other's length anyway. But for now he was content to gag around his cock, enjoying the attention being given to him by them both.

Red was sweating profusely now. His dick felt incredible being buried deep inside his captor's cunt. But it wasn't enough and they knew it. Instead of fucking themselves on him they just lazily moved their hips in slow circles. The feeling both incredible and agony. He needed more. Red instead tried to focus on the length in his mouth, bobbing his head and swallowing harshly. He could hear Sans begin to come apart from face fucking him, he couldn't believe the fucker was going to get to cum first. All he could do was keep going, the whimpers of frustration he let out seemed to be spurring him on. _That asshole probably got off on him suffering_.

Red could hear wet sounds coming from above him. He figured out they were probably making out, the image of how hot that would be flashed through him as he took Sans in fully. He heard sans moan into their kiss and felt magic fill his mouth. Red swallowed it all hungrily, desperately wishing it was him getting off. His captors seemed to not mind the fruitless moving of his hips or just loved watching him squirm. Sans had pulled out and the loss of contact made him more aware of his tight prison. Red needed more. He wanted to tear of his restraints, grab hold of the flesh above him, and fuck them till they couldn't see straight.

 

“sounds like you need something red?” the voice above him spoke. _holy fuck_. Any doubt that this wasn't Stretch above him dissolved upon hearing his voice. But it wasn't his normal, laid back tone. Stretch's voice was absolutely dripping with desire, he practically purred. Red hadn't noticed his mouth had been hanging open until he felt a mix of cum and drool dribble down his chin. He probably looked like a sex staved maniac but he no longer cared. He was going to fuck Stretch so hard he'd be begging him for more.

 

“fuck p-please. untie my hands, let me fuck you. hard. Pleaaase-” Red resorted to begging, reputation be damned. He wanted to grab, pull, feel everything. _He needed to taste them both again_. Red whimpered as he was left hanging and he could hear mouths meeting in a kiss again without him. He wanted to scream in his frustration but he opted instead to continue moaning pleas as he twitched uncontrollably.

“heh, well since he asked so nicely. what do you think?” Sans muttered, Red guessed he was currently molesting stretch while talking as he felt walls flutter around him.

 

“hmmm... i'll untie you on one condition red. don't you dare take the blindfold off” Red was nodding his head eagerly before Stretch had finished talking. Hands began pulling at the ties around him as he shifted his legs up slightly to gain better footing. The had barely finished untying him when he moved to grab at the hips above him. Stretch had magic flesh formed giving him something to grab on as he raised them up slightly before slamming back in hard. He was in no mood to play around as he fell into a rough rhythm, getting off on the moans he was pulling out of the usually collected skeleton. He wished he could see him, but his imagination was doing a pretty good job at rapid firing images of Stretch above him. He growled as he moved their body up and down on his cock, feeling the rope around his middle give him some twangs of pain as it resisted his movements. A familiar coil started tightening at the base of his spine.

“d-don't you dare cum yet red,, ahhh-” Stretch moaned at a particularly hard thrust. _He wanted him to wait?_. Red groaned as he realised Boss must have had something to do with this part, orgasum delay being one of his favorite vices. Speaking of Edge, he hadn't heard a peep out of him for a while. He tried to distract himself from cumming by searching for his voice. What he picked out were some sinful little moans in a sweet voice. Imagining what Edge was doing to make the seemingly innocent Blue sound like that wasn't helping.

Red had a bright idea now his hands were finally free. He moved one hand of Stretch's hip towards where they were joined and began exploring his folds. It was a bit of an awkward angle but He found what he was looking for. Red began teasing the bundle of nerves at the top of Stretch's pussy and cried out when he felt the other grip him harder. Before he knew it he felt a hand on his face roughly pushing the blindfold down.

 

It took him a second to adjust to having light hitting his eyes but the image before him would be permanently burnt on his vision. Stretch had one of his hands still tangled in the pulled down blindfold, his other arm was thrown up over Sans's neck. His spine was curved up deliciously as he rode him, using Sans as a counterbalance while he fucked himself to oblivion. Stretch's eye lights were hazy and half open, his face turned slightly sideways towards Sans's neck. Sans was helping to move Stretch up and down on Red's cock, his fingertips brushing over sensitive bone as he manoeuvred the other. Sans was looking right into him, left eye blazing while his tongue dripped over his teeth. _Holy fuck this was hot_. He could feel his thrusts become shaky, even if he wanted too he wasn't going to last much longer. He felt Stretch start to tighten around him causing him to moan out a beg for release.

“aahhhh- red. fuckk fill me up. i wanna feel you cum inside me saa-”. Well that did it. Red saw Sans bite down on Stretches neck as he cried out. The convulsions on his cock were too strong to last any longer. Red thrust up a few more times before cumming with a shout, buried to the hilt. For a while all that could be heard were gasps and moans as they came down from a high, Edge being the one to break the silence as he moved to the doorway.

“Well. Thank You Very Much For The Show You Three. If You'll Excuse Me I Need To Take Care Of A Very Needy Boy Here. I'll Leave You To Clean Up. Don't Forget Or There Will Be Consequences...” Edge Trailed off as he left, not even bothering to close the door properly. Blue probably had him occupied as soon as they left the room.

Red sighed as Stretch went to remove himself from his lap. He knew that the mixture of fluids that dripped onto him while he did might have grossed others out. But it just made him groan in post orgasmic bliss. He was exhausted, and just wanted to fall asleep tangled up with his new bedmates. It seemed the feeling was mutual. Sans had come up behind him to untie the loose rope that kept him in place and when he was finished he drew him into an embrace with his Ribs flushed against his back.

“wanna come back to my place and finally get that whole lotta nothing done?” Sans asked them both, fingers casually sliding up underneath Red's shirt.

 

“i think red's brother would literally kill us” Stretch had replied, pulling on his discarded hoodie.

 

“they'll never know we left if we get back before they finish, which knowing their stamina will be a while. plus i know a short cut” Sans winked, making them fall apart laughing before popping out of existence together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! as always i love any feedback or comments!  
> I know classic pap is missing from here, do not worry. He will be getting ALOT of attention in the next part :)  
> if you have a pairing/idea you'd want to see in this timeline feel free to let me know, you can find me on tumblr @MeGaLoTrash :)


End file.
